


Act Casual

by duc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: Loki was horrified to learn he was a Frost Giant, but he never got to talk about it with Thor, did he?





	Act Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Little scene that came to me as I was thinking of Thor, Loki and Loki's Jotun heritage.

People often called Thor sunny, and then went on to assume he was a morning person. He wasn't really. He was an elemental god yes, but his affinity was with lightning and thunder, with the storms. Storms happened all the same wether it was night or day, and Thor had no preference. If he often rose early, it was because he had been a warrior since his adolescence, and warrior training on Asgard started early just the same as it did in the rest of the Nine Realms. The habit fostered in his youth stayed with him long after he was no longer bound to report to the weapon master. 

It served him well on Asgard's latest home, where making sure all were provided for in a timely manner required strict scheduling and lazing in bed once the "day" started meant missing meals and the opportunity to bath. Others did not adapt so well. His brother, the night owl, to mention only one, or Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie turned dissolute scrapper. Once, she would have been as disciplined as any of her sister, but Sakaar, where neither the bars nor the wormholes ever closed, had eroded that discipline. For a millennia she had fought and drank until she passed out and slept until she woke up.  Some mornings she was already pacing the corridors irritably when he rose, others he had to drag her out of bed by the ankle. 

Today was one such day and he was just plopping her back on wobbly feet in the corridor when Loki came stumbling out of the cabin he shared with Heimdall. The corridor was narrow enough that Thor flattened himself against the wall to let his brother pass, keeping a weary eye on Valkyrie lest she extract vengeance for her rude awakening. As such he was not paying much attention to Loki but had a good view of Valkyrie's face when she gasped and went rigid. 

Thor tuned and found himself face to face with a Jotun.

A small Jotun.

Thor blinked.

Looking again, Thor quickly saw the familiar shapes of his brother's face under the blue skin and raised markings. The bleary, half awake look the red eyes were giving him was certainly one he had seen on countless early mornings before. The superposition was eery.

Loki noticed them staring. "What?" he snapped irritatedly.

"Nothing," Thor replied quickly. 

Loki had taken the news he was of Jotun blood so badly, Thor now found himself afraid one false move would shatter whatever peace his brother must have made with it, to chose to appear as he was born. He stepped on Brunnhilde's toes to warn her. 

Luckily for him, Brunnhilde had spent the last millennia on Sakaar, where all kind of creatures and beings fell to the wormholes. She also valued her unflappable reputation too much to be caught gawking. She only raised a challenging eyebrow at Loki. 

Loki squinted at them, red eyes glittering in the ship's light, before he decided they weren't worth his time, and stalked off to the crew bathing facilities. The door did not slam. It could not slam, it slid sideway and it was automatic, but Loki still managed to make them feel like it had.

Brunhilde turned toward Thor.

"Well, I had heard but...." she trailed off. "Does he do that often?" she asked gesturing at her face.

"This is the first time that I saw."  

He opened his mouth to say more, but they were interrupted by a yelp.

Loki came barreling out of the baths. This time in his Aesir skin.

Seeing him charge at them, Thor threw up placating hands by reflex and Loki stoped just shy of his fingers. "Did you think it was funny?" he hissed, green eyes flashing. 

"Brother..." Thor started. He wasn't sure what had caused his ire now, but Loki looked mad enough to stab him and Thor would rather avoid that.

"Why didn't you  _say_  anything?!" 

"Say any..." It clicked in Thor's mind. "How was I to know you hadn't done it on purpose," he said defensively. "I've never known you to loose control of your shapeshifting since we were practically babes in arms!"  

This did not appease Loki any.

" _Why_ , by Odin's Beard,  would I chose to gallivant around the ship like  _that_!"

"I don't know!" Thor replied, exactly one second before he realized how that might sound. "Not that you shouldn't if you want to," he added, trying to smooth any ruffled feathers on the plumage of his brother's notoriously prickly dignity. "It's perfectly fine if you want to spend time in your...." 

what word was there to use that wouldn't insinuate something unfortunate one way or another? Thor knew Loki. He was prone to taking even the smallest word or deed the worst possible way at the best of time, and he was particularly touchy about his origins and his place in Asgard. Say his "true form" and he would take it as proof Thor did not view him as truly Asgardian. 

"...your Jotunn form. I've just never seen you do it and didn't know what would bring you to do it. Which is fine too, you don't owe me an explanation...."

His little halting speech seemed to mollify his brother at least. Marginally. Mostly by way of surprising him rather than true pacification. 

"It's fine?" he said, voice deceptively soft. "It's fine if I chose to walk the halls in the guise of a  _monster_  terrorizing your people?"

_There were many things wrong with that sentenc_ _e._

"They're  _our_  people," Thor started in no particular order.  "You're  _not_  a monster, and come now Loki, I know the discovery of your origins was shock for everyone, but seeing you thus would hardly terrorize them."

"I'M BLUE."

"Dude, so is Hieli," Brunnhilde said, inserting herself into their conversation, despite Loki's glare. "AND she's got gills."

That shut Loki up. He opened his mouth closed it, and then, like a cat that didn't want to admit he had tripped, he stalked off disinterestedly, as if they were below his notice. 

"FACE IT," Brunnhilde yelled as a parting shot. "COMPARED TO HALF OF THE SAKAARIAN CONTINGENT A JOTUN IS FUCKING TAME!"

Thor chuckled, and did not think to wonder how it was that Loki, to whom shapeshifting came as naturally as breathing, had come to loose control of his Aesir skin. Not until days later.


End file.
